One Hundred Pages
by AshTreeTown
Summary: Moments of her life caught in between the pages of her journal. Her thoughts, her feelings, her fears immortalised on one hundred pages. (100 Prompts/drabbles challenge for WCFC)


**Hi all, this is my input for the 100 Prompts/drabbles Challenge. If you haven't already I highly recommend checking out the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges in the forums. **

**Anyway for this challenge I decided to explore Bloom's character. What your reading is supposedly pages from her journal. It's not in chronological order so you will notice the writing style changes to suit her age and the events of her life at the time was is written. It spans from before meeting Stella to the events of season 6 (and maybe beyond). Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Word count minus A/N= 600 *phew* **

Pride.

I wasn't going to write anything today but it has been a while since I've made another page. Today was... interesting. I went to Headmistress Faragonda's office to talk to her. Since discovering I was _not_ Veranda of Castillo but just little ol' Bloom from Earth she has taken a lot of interest in me and my power. She's asked me to come to her office every week just to talk. Today we talked about the Dragon Flame. She told me that it was the essence of all life and creation- this power that's inside of me. So why then do I feel so helpless? My spells are always unstable- Stella does magic so easily she tries to show me but our magic is different.

I guess what's really bothering me is how I'm going to live up to expectations. I'm the Keeper of the Dragon Flame, the Last Survivor of Domino, the Heir to the Throne... so many titles to live up to, to be proud of I'm told... yet I can't help but feel as though I'm not worth it. I really try and harness this new... identity but it's hard. I feel like there's this other Bloom, an almighty, powerful, wise princess of Domino and then there's just me- a nobody. Stella tells me a fairy should always be proud of her magic. I find it hard to be proud of my flame- don't get me wrong it comes to my aid when I desperately need it but that's it. Every other time I try to conjure the Dragon Flame it just doesn't work. It's all in your state of mind- apparently the Dragon only comes when I'm really angry... I wish I understood more about it.

When I talk to the girls about this stuff they give such contradicting advice. Flora says that my humility is my best quality but Stella says I should be more confident and proud. She says that it won't be long before word gets out about the 'Last Survivor of Domino'. She predicts that I'll be standing in the spotlight not only as the last survivor but as the heir as well- the heir with the Dragon Flame. But I know what will happen- they'll realise who I am. I won't be who they expected and they'll start talking about 'the girl with the lousy flame'. They'll think I'm a waste of power. Sometimes I wish I could just go back to pretending to be Veranda- I wouldn't even be thinking of this stuff if people thought I was her. Then again I wouldn't know about my birth parents either and if I didn't know about them then I could never search for them. I dream about meeting my birth parents but I wonder... am I what they expected? Would they still want me? Will I ever even find them?

I didn't come here to be the most powerful I came here to learn about who I was and where I came from- and I've done that! So what I won't live up to those stupid titles! They don't have to mean anything to me. I can be whoever I want to be and I guess I just want to be Bloom- fairy of the Dragon Flame- maybe not a very good fairy but a fairy no less. I've been worried about all these expectations that I haven't even stopped and realised what I've accomplished already. At the end of the day if I can't be proud of myself then I can at least be proud of the girls- the Winx.

**I hope this was as amusing to you to read as it was for me to write. In case you weren't sure this is a journal entry from season one. The next chapter/prompt is Unprofessional. **


End file.
